


Peanut Butter Cookies

by starryeyedchar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allergies, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Langst, M/M, Sickfic, klangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 07:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10985823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryeyedchar/pseuds/starryeyedchar
Summary: When Pidge’s birthday rolls around, Allura remembers her offhand comment about liking peanut butter. Little did she know that Lance is actually very, very allergic. (angst and fluff, and a bit of established klance because I have no self control and I ship it leave me alone)





	Peanut Butter Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> I really suck at tagging things. Don't really know how I thought of this, but it's both angsty and fluffy and I decided to post it here after positive feedback from my tumblr...

When Allura called the Paladins into the kitchen, Lance expected some sort of emergency.

Why they’d be meeting in the kitchen, he had no idea, but he slid out of bed regardless. After removing his face mask he padded out into the hall, slightly resentful that he didn’t have time to straighten his hair.

Lance nearly bumped into Hunk in the hallway, who was also still in pajamas. The two were the last to arrive in the kitchen. He surveyed the others and found Shiro in full armor, Keith with an activated bayard, and Pidge rubbing the sleep out of her eyes with a laptop tucked under her arm.

“Princess, we’ve talked about this,” Lance grumbled. “You have _got_ to stop interrupting my beauty sleep.”

“Clearly you need it,” Keith shot back, earning a glare from Lance, who was not yet awake enough to be amused by Keith’s jabs.

Lance rolled his eyes, leaning on Hunk for support. “Love you too, mullethead. Bet you’re just angry you weren’t in there with me.” At this, Keith turned a bright red that would’ve made his lion jealous. “Anyway, happy birthday to our favorite Pidgey.”

Pidge stared at them in confusion. “Happy… what?”

Hunk grinned, blowing on a noisemaker that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. “Lance, apparently, has been keeping track of the days, and he told us all in advance. Today’s your birthday, Pidge!”

“Well… okay,” Pidge snorted. “I had no idea!”

“Which just makes the surprise better,” Hunk grinned. “Boy, are you going to love what me and Lance did for you!”

Lance stared at the ground. “Well… it was mostly Hunk. I’m not as good with technology but… we figured out how to get the game system to work.”

Pidge shrieked, causing the rest of them to cover their ears. “Can I play it now?! We have to go play it now-”

“You need the rest of your gifts first,” Allura said, shooting a glare at Hunk and Lance.

“My gift is going to be here in a week,” Shiro pointed out, earning laughter from the rest of the team. Matt was currently investigating a lead on his father with the rebels who had rescued him, but Shiro had assured them he’d get to the castle as soon as he could.

“I’m taking you on a joyride in red,” Keith told Pidge. “We can go visit the Olkari if you want, we’re not that far away.”

Pidge’s face lit up, but before she could speak Allura cleared her throat.

“Coran and I made cookies,” she announced, pulling out a tray. She handed them out to the five paladins, a glint in her eyes. “I have a feeling you’ll like them. We got the ingredients from that Earth shop at the Space Mall!”

Lance stared curiously at the cookie in his hand before taking a bite. The taste was new and strange across his tongue, and he found himself pondering why he couldn’t recognize something from his own planet.

Pidge’s smile just grew wider as she chewed. “Allura!” she exclaimed. “You remembered!”

The itching that quickly started in Lance’s throat had him staring down at the cookie in horror. He knew even before Allura confirmed it, but his throat closed up around the words before he could ask them.

Allura nodded. “When I asked for peanut butter the store owner knew what I was asking for right away. I must say your earth food is very stra-”

She stopped talking, cut off by Lance’s loud coughs he was unable to hold in any longer. His hands had dropped the cookie somewhere on the floor, but he was more focused on breathing. Lance’s entire throat was swelling rapidly, cutting off his ability to breathe.

Hunk was at his side before any of the others could get there, hands landing firmly on Lance’s shoulders. “Did you swallow it?”

Lance managed a nod, still gasping for air. He heard a curse from Hunk, but couldn’t really register what was going on around him. Nausea had already settled in the pit of his stomach, and if the whole ordeal hadn’t been so absolutely terrifying, Lance might’ve laughed. How could he possibly throw up if his throat felt like it’d been sealed shut?

He felt the support of Hunk’s arms leave him, and tried to keep panic from taking it’s hold.  Hunk was probably just going to get Lance’s EpiPen, like he always did when this happened at the Garrison.

His _EpiPen_ …

Lance hadn’t brought it with him into space, why would he? And he’d never thought he’d need it either. How could he have possibly known he would encounter the one thing he was allergic to in _space?_

Did Alteans even have treatment for things like this?

Lance’s vision swirled and doubled, the lack of oxygen getting to him. He registered that Keith was crouching in front of him now- when had he fallen onto the floor? The red paladin was shaking Lance slightly, purple eyes frantic, trying to get any sort of reaction.

Lance tried to tell him not to panic, but his tongue was too big for his mouth and wouldn’t form the words he wanted it to. All he could do was stare hopelessly at Keith, still coughing up a lung, as black spots began to dance around the edges of the room.

The world tilted as Keith lifted him into his arms, carrying Lance from the room. He couldn’t tell if the sudden spinning was because of lightheadedness or because of the pace at which Keith ran. He risked a glance up at Keith and felt his stomach lurch again.

The red paladin was looking down at Lance worriedly, pace quickening. His lips moved, but Lance couldn’t hear, or think, or breathe. And then suddenly, his vision blurred out completely just after catching sight of Hunk standing in the infirmary, and everything went dark.

* * *

Keith paced in front of the healing pods, glancing up again at the blue paladin’s lifeless form. He tried not to be mad, but it was considerably difficult, given the circumstances.

“Why didn’t you _tell_ us what was in the damn cookies?” he finally demanded, rounding on Allura. “If you had done that, then he would be _fine_.”

Allura was staring up at Lance, her face pale. “I… wanted to surprise Pidge,” she said quietly. “For her birthday. I had no idea that-”

“You could’ve killed him!” Keith cried. “We’re defenders of the universe, and you could’ve killed him by giving him _cookies._ ”

“How was I supposed to know?” Allura replied, irritated. “Nothing like this happens to Alteans! I remembered what Pidge said, and wanted to do something nice for her. For all of you! Hunk is the one who should have informed the team that Lance could be injured by something like that!”

Hunk frowned, and Keith could tell he was trying to remain calm. “I didn’t realize human allergies were a concern in _space_! He’s allergic to _one_ thing on earth, and I didn’t think it likely that we encountered it here!” he argued. “Besides, if I didn’t have his EpiPen, then he very well _could_ be dead! You said yourself, you have no idea how to treat this.”

It was true. Hunk, thankfully, had thought to bring it with him when they left the Garrison, and had kept it in his room just in case. Now, Lance just had to recover in the healing pod. He’d already been inside for a few hours, and Coran assured them he’d be out soon, which resulted in the entire team waiting in the infirmary. When the rest of them got there, they realized Keith had never left.

“I’m so stupid,” Pidge muttered bitterly. “Lance _told_ me about it once back at the Garrison, but I didn’t remember I… I’m such a terrible friend.”

Hunk’s face softened. “Pidge, it’s not your fault,” he assured her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “Besides, Lance is going to be just fine.”

As if on cue, the telltale whooshing of the pod opening sounded, and Lance tumbled out. Keith was there in a heartbeat, supporting his limp form. He looked Lance over with frantic eyes. “Are you okay?”

Lance’s eyes fluttered open, and he blinked up at Keith in bewilderment for a moment before a smile brightened his features. “Fine,” he said, though his voice was still raspy. His smile turned into more of a smirk as he continued to stare at Keith. “You cradled me in your arms.” Before anyone could react to this statement, Lance had captured Keith’s lips with his own.

Keith’s abruptly shoved Lance off of him and towards Hunk, even if he had to fight to keep a smile off of his face. “At least you remembered _this_ bonding moment.”

Lance let out a weak laugh, and leaned on Hunk’s shoulder. “Thanks for getting my EpiPen, man. I thought I’d left that thing back on earth.”

Hunk scratched the back of his head. “I started taking your spare one with me everywhere we went… mostly because you’d always forget. Thank goodness I did.”

Lance grinned at him sideways. “Your friendship truly is a blessing,” he told Hunk, before swiveling his attention to Pidge. “Sorry for ruining your birthday by almost dying. I’ll have to get you something extra special for Christmas.”

Pidge let out a laugh, rushing forward to hug the blue paladin. “You better not be allergic to peppermint, because I love candy canes.”

“Unfortunately, if I get within ten feet of mistletoe I will drop dead on the spot,” Lance said flatly.

“Bet that ruins all of Keith’s plans,” Pidge elbowed the red paladin in the side, causing Lance to snort. Keith opened his mouth to protest, but before he could Pidge spoke again. “Am I wrong?”

Keith closed his mouth, and crossed his arms.

Allura suddenly rushed forward from where she’d been standing to the side.“Lance, I’m so glad you’re okay,” she breathed. “I… I’m so sorry, I had no idea that-”

“Allura,” Lance cut her off. “It’s fine. I’ve gotten worse than that before, and it’s not your fault. There’s no way you could’ve possibly known.”

“But I-”

“ _And_ ,” Lance continued. “If anything, this whole ordeal has taught me a very valuable lesson.”

“Oh, really?” Keith asked, raising an eyebrow. Lance could tell he was straining to hold in a laugh. “And what would that be?”

“I am _never_ going to complain about green food goo again.”

**_The End_ **


End file.
